One important characteristic of a SRAM cell is the surface area required to form the cell on an integrated circuit chip. By reducing the size of the SRAM cell, a higher density SRAM can be fabricated. Although many techniques have been successfully employed to provide higher density SRAMs, the demand for higher and higher density SRAMs continues unabated. Accordingly, there is a continuous need to produce ever smaller SRAM cells.